


A winter cabin for two~

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, happy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: The siblings and the gang decide, if they want Tsubaki and Kuro to get along, force them to be together in a cabin.However, it turns out well for them in the end.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Tsubaki | Who is Coming
Kudos: 6





	A winter cabin for two~

It was up to this point, in which Mahiru and the gang decided that it would be best to pin the youngest and oldest sibling together. 

Where? You may ask. 

In Misono's family winter vacation home in the mountains. Of course, with the Eves and siblings close by within distance limit for Mahiru's sake and in case the siblings would fight. 

However, they have nothing to worry about, this is what Tsubaki and Kuro wanted all along, just a moment of quiet alone without the bothersome siblings and Eves. Even if it was their birthdays and they wish they could be celebrated with them, but what better is it to celebrate alone with each other, right? 

"So, what did they think we were? Enemies?" Tsubaki spoke up after a while as they cuddled with hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. It was warm and peacefully quiet. Kuro wished that every day was like this back home at the apartment. "Probably, and that's why they pinned us together alone like this to make up." Kuro shrugged, sipping his hot chocolate slowly to not burn his taste buds. They never spoke about their relationship, since it was secret to begin with, but after today and tomorrow, they'll be sure that they'd figure it out. 

"That could be true." Tsubaki responded. 

There was no use of words, as they seemed to have perfected telling each other things through expressions in the silence between them. It was comfortable, it was calming. This was the best birthday for them both that they could ever have. "When would you like to start drinking? Since it's our birthdays and new years." Tsubaki spoke up again, getting the attention of his brother back to him, since Kuro has been staring into the blaze in front of him. "I suppose now would be fine. We can use the irish cream liquor in our hot chocolates, we could still get drunk with those." he told him, they aren't planning anything too extreme while they are alone, and they snuck some time alone on christmas to have some skin to skin action beneath the sheets when they were drunk. Which, they were glad they weren't caught or else it would've caused something troublesome with the Eves and siblings. But right now, they just wanted to get drunk and spend their birthdays and new years as a couple, there were no ulterior motives unless they so wish to repeat what happened on that day. "I'll go see if they have any of that here, surely they would though." Tsubaki said as he got up from the blankets they were snuggled under. "It's more of an American and Irish liquor, I don't think they'd have that here in Japan unless you order it. If there isn't any, sake and _white_ wine is fine, seeing how you get drunk on red so fast." Kuro sighs out and wraps himself into a tighter cocoon til Tsubaki gets back over. "I suppose, but they are rich, so who knows. And I do _not!_ I can hold my red wine-" 

"Say that to my face, you got drunk on my birthday two years ago when we invited you." Kuro countered, to which Tsubaki turned and tried to argue back, but shut his mouth when he realised that he wouldn't be able to win it. "White wine it is, dear brother~" 

Kuro all but did was snort and turned his head back to the fire. He got him. It was nice speaking to a sibling like this, even if they are no longer considered as such due to their new relationship, but either way, it was nice to feel carefree without having to put up a wall to seem indifferent and weak. "They have warming alcohol over here too, we can go from lighter percentages to higher throughout the night? We should be wasted by the time midnight hits." The Eighth told him as he picked up the bottle to show to the Eldest, to which he turned to look at said bottle. "That's fine. It's still light out, but in an hour, it should be dark since the flight took awhile to get here, even if it was a private jet." Kuro rolls his eyes and drinks the rest of his hot chocolate so he would be able to drink the warming alcohol with Tsubaki together. That caused the other to let out a carefree laugh. "That's true! Man, does that little brat like to spend money from his ol' daddy, huh?" 

Kuro shrugs in reply, even if Misono did so, he had to thank him for this opportunity for them to be alone. "Man, I wouldn't know. But we have to be nice to him for when they come tomorrow to celebrate our birthdays, since they didn't get to celebrate mine today cause of this, since well, they are doing this for us, y'know." 

"Yeah I know, not interesting at all. So I'm guessing that we won't even be alone on my birthday, huh?" 

"Well, no. But today, yes. Why? You planning something?" Kuro inquired with a raised brow, the other returning by his side with two glasses of warm cider to set onto the coffee table they sit behind. "You say that like I have something evil planned, big brother~ But no, unless you want to?~" Tsubaki grinned suspiciously. The Eldest then rolls his eyes at the grin, he knew him already to know he has something up his sleeve. "What do you have planned, Baki?" 

"You'll see~" 

* * *

As it nears midnight, the two laid bare under a thick blanket. The two have been drinking for the past hours now and neither of them are surprised that none of them threw up from the amount of liquor they ingested. But either way, it was nice, just the two of them to be as they are without nobody to stop them. With Tsubaki peacefully sleeping in his arms and Kuro's cheek resting against his head, he couldn't imagine a better birthday than this. As he thought multiple times already as they were drinking. 

"Hey, it's almost midnight you know." Kuro started as he whispered into the other's ear, causing the other to stir. "Mmm, true~ But you were so rough, of course I'll be tired, big brother~" Tsubaki teased, to which Kuro let out a hefty sigh. "You asked for it, you can't really tease me for something you wanted." 

"That's true. So then, what time is it-" By the time Tsubaki asked, they heard the fireworks. They must've slept through the last few minutes, or perhaps they did their deed to the point that they lost all sense of time. Ah, but alas, that wouldn't bother them. "Well, I suppose I got my answer, huh?~" 

"I suppose so." Kuro agreed, tilting the youngest vampire's chin up to face him, and that moment, Tsubaki knew to close the gap between them for the new years kiss, and nothing could ever be as great as this kiss the both of them shared. Pulling away when they lost their breath, they looked at each other and grinned stupidly to each other. "Happy new year, big brother." 

"Happy birthday, Tsubaki." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a Kuro birthday fic when I get the chance to, but I always do birthday fics for these two lol. I can't break the cycle now. Happy New Year's~
> 
> Note, by the time I post this, I'll be halfway there to being utterly smashed :> So this was a draft so I had to do was press post lmfao. Good thing I finished this fic on the 30th -3-


End file.
